


自作自受

by Ronin3Tree



Category: Chiname, Coutryhumans
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronin3Tree/pseuds/Ronin3Tree
Relationships: ChinaAlpha/AmericaBeta(Coutryhumans)
Kudos: 12





	自作自受

所有人都认为，那闪闪发光的天之骄子，美国，是个富有力量的Alpha。  
而实际上，甚至比是个Omega还要糟糕的是，他只是个平平无奇的Beta。  
而万众瞩目的天之骄子怎么能是个Beta呢？  
于是自从性别分异后，美国就将自己装成一个Alpha，而这件事，也只有他的私人医生瑞士知道。  
  
他以为日子可以平平安安地度过去，因为Beta是不会有发情期的对吧……  
于是现实狠狠地打了他的脸。  
  
瑞士的短信里带着一丝若有若无的惊讶：“Beta发情啊…抱歉美国，你还是我这边接手过的第一个案例……”  
“艹……”美国扔掉手机，虚弱地缩在床上，他的身体两天前开始被一股情热占领着。并没有像Omega那样来势汹汹，但是这股情热让他感到身体里总有一块空虚……  
下身还在流水，悄无声息地濡湿了一小片床单。他这两天都将事情交给北约代为处理了。  
而身为Beta，他是接触不到那些性服务的，更别提是在所有人都认为他是Alpha的前提下。而要是让他去问别人有什么推荐的服务，那还不如让他接受共产。  
  
总之，他匿名地购买了些Omega会用的性玩具。  
而当自己裹得严严实实地到收货地址去取货时，美国的汗水渗透到了外衣上。  
他真的是糟透了。  
  
回到家，拆开包裹，虽然已经是挑了最小的尺寸，但是……  
[还是好大……]美国望着那玩具，忍不住吞了吞口水。  
在看过说明书并给自己扩张后，他小心翼翼地将那玩具涂上润滑液顶在了穴口。[真的要插进去吗……]但是体内的情潮让他不得已暂时抛去了顾虑，于是他咬了咬牙，一口气推了进去。  
“啊、啊啊啊啊！！”他的眼角溢出泪水，用手背狼狈地掩住嘴唇。还是太大了，他现在根本就不敢动那根插入体内的玩具，自己每一寸穴肉都被迫扩展开来容纳入侵者。美国颤抖着倒在床上，想要放弃，可是身体的情热烧得他无路可退。  
过了好一会儿才打开了开关，那几乎将他震穿的快感，让美国将脸埋在枕头里，羞耻地发出一声声愉悦而痛苦的呜咽。  
  
手机的荧光和短信提示音将美国从混沌中拉回。  
『先生？您最近身体还好吗？希望您能来出席联合国大会，这个真的不能再推迟了……——北约』  
“shit……”  
  
一个多小时后，西装笔挺的美国步入了会场，他的脸看上去有些病态的红。而他自然地向询问的人们解释道最近只是有点小发烧，吃过药还没完全好，但是完全不影响开会。  
“毕竟我可是美国呀。”他阳光地笑着。  
  
[假的。都是假的。]  
他现在可以说是紧张到了极点。因为他每走一步，插在体内的玩具就蹭上他的敏感点，让他忍不住想尖叫，而他的眼前已是一片雾气，同时细细的汗水布在额头上。但他的狼狈都被那看不透的黑色墨镜所遮挡，让人们对他的形象不加质疑。  
  
当自己发言时，登上讲台的每一步都是煎熬。美国忍耐着，他也只能忍耐。整个会议干高潮了好几回的他，面对着话筒，脑子里突然涌现出一个自暴自弃的念头。  
[如果我对着这个话筒向他们宣布我其实是个Beta，而且正在发情会怎么……]  
“美国？怎么了？大家都在等你…不要浪费时间来发呆。”一个富有穿透力的声音冲破了美国脑内的迷雾。  
中国，说完话后慢悠悠地喝了一口茶，眼神里满是他看不透的东西。  
突然意识到自己的想法过于危险，美国晃了晃脑袋，随后毫不客气地以他平时的风格顶了回去：“中国，你就不能把国际礼仪再好好温习一遍吗？你只是五常之一，不要这么嚣张……即使我走神了，自然也有联合国会提醒我，用不着你插嘴。”目光带上几分冷漠，美国向中国加压。  
而中国只是笑了笑：“行行行，我不说话就是了。”随后伸手示意美国继续。  
  
结束讲话后，美国在各位的掌声中缓步下台。  
[求求你们不要再拍了！！！！]他的脑子里满是环绕全场的嗡嗡声，震得他鼓膜发疼、心跳加速。  
而同时伴随着情热的烧灼，美国真的想逃离这个该死的会场。  
但是他又不能先走，不然有失礼仪。  
哪怕他现在在“发烧”，他也要维护自己在人们心中的形象。  
于是，他装作为了整理开会的内容而坐在座位上耐心等待着。  
  
过了好一会儿，人才走光了。  
正准备起身离开，突然被折返的中国一只手按回了座位上。  
“等等美……”对方还未说完的话，被他的呻吟打断。  
是的，被按回去的那一下，让美国体内的玩具不偏不倚地撞在了他的敏感点上，他猝不及防，终是忍不住叫了出来。  
空气突然安静。  
“美国？刚刚是…你？”中国的眼神满是诧异。  
伸手触碰桌子底下的按钮，在确认整个会议室被封锁了起来后，美国眼神杀人地瞪着中国：“说吧？什么条件你才不把这件事说出去……”  
中国并没有回答，反而凑到他身边闻了闻：“果然没有明显的味道…你是Beta吧……”  
美国难过得快要自闭了：“你能别提了吗……我现在难受得要死……”他不自在的蹭了蹭腿根，墨镜下的蓝眸目光躲闪。  
“Beta发情啊…这不就和港仔一样吗？”中国满不在意的耸了耸肩，“找个Alpha干你一顿，让他标记你。我知道的就只有这种方法了。当初港仔就是让小澳这样帮忙解决的。”  
美国愤怒地顶了回去：“什，我找不到Alpha好不好？！谁都认为我是个Alpha…我怎么可能有机会……”  
突然一股清新的茶香扑鼻而来，中国扬起嘴角：“要帮忙吗？”  
他恨恨地瞪了一眼中国：“Fuck off…”  
“那么要和你谈的生意就……”  
“……到我家去……还有不许射在里面……”  
  
当他们走出会议室时，联合国和北约不安地迎了上来。“先生？！刚刚发生了什么？！为什么启动紧急……”“啊啊你们放心，我只是和中国想比较私密地聊些事情～过会儿我们还要去我家再谈谈～”美国自如地扯了个谎。  
他挥手向两位联合体告别，然后示意中国上车。  
  
在美国家  
不多时，两人出门时笔挺的西装便皱巴巴地散乱在地上。当中国把那根玩具从美国体内拔出来时，美国抱住中国浑身颤抖着喘息。  
“跟我完全立起来时的比，还小了几圈。”不动声色地向美国抛出炸弹，中国将表面满是液体的玩具放到一边。  
“什么？！你们Alpha都是怪物吧？！！”美国突然觉得大事不妙。可是已经晚了，中国将他压在床上给了个深吻。  
“等！唔～”中国茶味的信息素冲进他的鼻腔，淡淡的苦涩与清香冲击着他的神经。被对方往下探去的手抚摸着挺立的分身，美国手足无措地将腿盘上了中国的腰。  
过了好一会儿，两人分开唇瓣，一道银丝挂在彼此唇间。“要准备进来咯？”中国将自己的巨物顶在美国的穴口。“好的。”美国闷闷地回应道。  
  
中国进入得不算顺利，一是Beta并不会像Omega那样分泌过多的爱液来润滑，二是Beta的穴口也相对较小，不大适于Alpha的尺寸。好不容易插进去了一半，中国便开始小幅度抽送。  
美国顿时就出了声：“呃、嗯～嗯～艹不要这么急啊？”“那你就不要咬得这么紧。给我放松点！”中国“啪”的一巴掌抽上美国的翘臀。美国被这一记有力的击打弄得不得不放松了臀肉：“Shit！！呃啊啊啊！！！”中国突然的顶弄让他爽得脚趾绷直，他发誓他听见了自己下体传来的水声，“跟你说了慢点哈啊啊啊～！！我不是Omega呀啊、啊啊啊～！！”  
中国咬上他的脖颈，在留下齿印时坏笑道：“你说什么？我听不见～”“混蛋…”美国被呛得不行，于是又不得不将自己沦陷于交合的快感中。“你还真是可爱啊……”含住美国的喉结，中国伸手玩弄他胸前的那两颗快被遗忘的乳首。  
“咳哈啊啊～不要玩弄我……呜啊啊啊～”美国反手抓扯着床单，眼角滑落一两滴清泪。  
中国看着这平时不可一世的超级大国此刻可怜巴巴的样子，不禁也心动了几分。于是他默不作声地在美国的肩上留下一个又一个吻痕与齿印，将他的身上烙满自己的印记。  
美国只觉得自己是自作自受，引狼入室。这个心理年龄5000多岁的小混球将他彻底玩弄于股掌间。而他此刻，只能眼睁睁地看着自己被对方吃抹干净，还极为没有原则地溺于这快感之中。  
  
在中国三个多小时的努力后，美国抓挠着中国的后背，不住求饶道：“不行…好、好舒服啊啊啊～”  
他已经累得不行了，但是该死的，中国还在撞他的敏感点？  
意识逐渐开始模糊，美国只觉得自己的肉体都要不复存在，只剩下与中国连接在一起的私处感受到一丝真实。其他一切的一切，所有的所有，都在两人交合的欢愉中被打碎，肢解。  
“中国…啊啊、啊啊啊～别，我呜啊、啊～好累…”美国真的快受不住了，他的分身早就射完了最后一点存货。两人的小腹上沾满了属于他的白浊。  
中国撇了撇嘴，嘴角挂起一丝嘲讽的笑：“这就不行了吗？果然是Beta就是Beta啊～”  
“你丫啊啊啊～”被中国用力压在身下，美国感到体内Alpha的结缓缓成形，同时，有一股热流直直地射进了自己的身体里。嘴角流下唾液，他呜咽着不得已又一次陷入高潮。  
“真是的……”中国轻笑着咬上对方的性腺，标记了失神的美国。  
  
第二天，腰酸背痛的美国缓缓苏醒，发现中国在他一旁看着手机新闻。“醒了？给你做早饭去？”“不要花椰菜……”美国虚弱地抬了抬眼皮。  
“挑食可不是好孩子呦～”笑着吻了下美国的面颊，中国起身向美国展示着自己背后的抓痕，“昨天晚上你这么动情，还不得好好补补？”  
“Fuck…你昨天射进去了我还没找你算账呢……”美国有气无力地吐槽着。  
中国笑着将手伸进被窝里去摸美国的腿：“不都帮你洗掉了吗？”  
“滚，给我做早饭去。”美国把头埋在被子里，面红耳赤。  
  
  
在被中国标记后，美国总觉得自己身上有股若有若无的茶香。而周边的人问起，他也只是以“最近在和日本学习茶道”这种理由糊弄了过去。  
  
  
『抱歉，俄罗斯和我要谈一谈事。你先去洗一下，然后在房间里等我。』中国将纸条给美国看，嘴上和俄罗斯在电话里交谈着。  
美国瘪了瘪嘴，但也不敢出声打扰，于是乖乖地钻进了卫生间去洗澡了。  
过了一会儿，当他一身清爽地出来时，中国还在书房里和俄罗斯议论着。于是他也就在中国的卧室里探索了。  
  
神使鬼差地拿起了中国的一件褂子，清新扑鼻的茶香扑鼻而来，美国起先只是因为留恋感而单纯地嗅闻。可到后来，身体逐渐对标记自己的Alpha的信息素味产生了反应，于是，本就在发情的美国变得更加欲火难耐。他渴望着自己的Alpha将他推倒，把他压在身下蹂躏。  
他忍不住忘情地嗅着味道，右手的手指在自己的穴口旁打转，随之插入两指，轻轻搅动。“啊、啊～啊啊啊……”他微微发出低吟，享受着自慰的过程。  
手指在穴内缓缓抽送着，但是在已经品尝过更为美味的巨物的前提下，只是两根手指已经没有办法满足自己了。又加入一根，下体已逐渐有了微小的水声，美国发出色气的喘息，呜咽着将手指往自己体内的敏感点上送去。“哈啊啊啊…中国……”失神地喃喃着Alpha的名字，Beta扭动着身体在自亵中获得快感。  
  
感觉仿佛过了一个世纪，他才尖叫着经历了一次高潮。潮吹的淫水顺着他的手指溢出穴口，缓缓滴落在床单上。  
而当美国喘息着放下中国的褂子时……  
  
他才发现中国不知何时已经站在了门口，表情带着几分说不出的东西。  
“……”  
“……”  
令人尴尬的沉默。  
美国突然觉得自己可以去自杀了。  
  
[啊擦啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！他看见了他肯定看见了！！！！！！！]美国的脸开始逐渐涨红。  
(我靠……Beta发情这么辣的吗……)中国的鼻子开始逐渐流血。  
  
美国将脸别过去提醒道：“咳咳……中国你流鼻血了……”“……还不是你害得……”“咳咳！！！”  
  
擦去鼻血后，中国凑到了将自己缩到被子里的美国身边，嬉笑着说道：“就这么想我了？”  
“……闭嘴……我要去自杀……”美国闷在被子里不开心地说道。  
中国努力试图安抚自家炸毛的Beta：“不就是被我看见了吗…又不是被别人……”  
“被别人看见了我先杀了他我再自杀！！！然后再去亡灵世界把他杀一遍！！！”美国突然从被子里窜了出来。  
“所以我不是那个别人对不对？”中国抱住美国轻笑着。  
美国的脸红得发烫：“滚滚滚你个流氓…要不是被你标记了…我才不会理你呢……”  
“啊啊说到标记……”中国解开衣服，“是不是该干正事了？”他把美国按倒在床上，开始亲他的脖颈。  
美国更加炸毛了：“混蛋你给我？！！啊啊啊等下啊啊、啊啊啊啊啊～”  
  
一番令人身心愉悦的运动后，中国满意地躺在床上，身旁是累得睡过去的美国。  
他确认对方已经睡熟了，于是悄悄打开手机，将一个录音放进了文件收藏夹里……  
中国嘴角抑制不住地上扬：“真是个意外收获啊……”  



End file.
